


Never Vanilla

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: For Barbara and Tabitha sex always has to be wild.





	Never Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100 prompt: 'Kink'

They didn't do this anywhere near often enough. That's what Barbara thought while the large lube smothered dildo delved deep in the her ass. The stretch and the fullness made her cry out.

Tabitha had made her cry out so much already tonight. The red colour of her buttocks, the scratches on her back and the dark hickeys on her neck and breasts were all fresh.

Tabitha looked down at the thick black toy fixed to her harness. Half of it was inside Barbara, her asshole tightly encircling it. She ran her thumb along the phallus then up, tenderly stroking up the small of Barbara's back, a small trail of lube shiny in its wake. Then her thumb swept round. She took hold of Barbara's hips with both hands. She dug her short fingernails in hard.

“Fuck,” Barbara hissed.

“Okay,” Tabitha pushed forward, more of the toy disappearing into Barbara's rear. This was by far the biggest thing they'd used in her ass.

Sex between them couldn't ever be vanilla. It always had to be kinky, exciting or even dangerous. It couldn't ever be boring. 

“Feel good babe?” Tabitha asked once the whole darn thing was inside Barbara’s butt, the front of her thighs flush with the back of Barbara's.

Barbara let out a long breath. She looked back over her shoulder. “It'll feel even better when you're fucking me “

So Tabitha fucked her.

Right enough it felt better, and Barbara wasn’t quiet about how much she loved it.


End file.
